


Fears

by MadamRed, venom_for_free



Series: Pliroy Week 2021 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: "Have you ever worried God might hate you?""My mom is an addict and my dad is dead. I'm pretty sure I know the answer. Why?"--or: There is something on Jean's mind that he struggles to get over. Yuri helps him to face his fears.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Pliroy Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211891
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Pliroy Week 2021





	Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribblesInTheMargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/gifts).



> Day 5 of Pliroy Week: Fears! Enjoy!

"Have you ever worried God might hate you?" Jean rolls over and traces imaginary lines between the stars glued to their bedroom ceiling. There's nothing to trace, Yuri slapped them up there without any plan or actual concept, but Jean likes to do it anyway when he gets … like this. 

Yuri moves onto his side to look at his boyfriend. He tries to keep the sarcasm out of his tone, it's not Jean's fault they believe in different things and had different experiences. "My mom is an addict and my dad is dead. I'm pretty sure I know the answer. Why?"

The other cringes, eyebrows pulling tight under a worry-wrinkled forehead. "Forget it."

But Yuri Plisetsky can't be stopped, not when he decides he wants to know something, learn something, understand something. So he tries again. "Why?" 

"Do you think loving men is a sin?" 

He swallows. That's not a question Yuri expected. To him, God never existed. Or he was slain by men. Or gave up on them a long time ago. There is an abundance of options, but none of them keep him awake at night. 

Jean is different though. And Jean deserves answers. Security. He deserves to be comfortable. So Yuri rolls half on top of him and winds their legs together. A distant nod to the way they cuddle after doing what is keeping his boyfriend awake. 

"I don't think God cares. He didn't blink at slavery. He lets children get cancer. When humans killed others and eventually themselves, God let them have their way. Maybe for the greater good. Maybe because he's not as kind as we hope he is. I don't know. But my point is … if there's a God that gives you comfort … comfort in the arms or between the legs of a man, then that God loves you, because he wants you happy." 

Yuri sits up a little and cups Jean's face. He wants to see his partner's eyes for this moment because long ago, Yuri prepared. He didn't know when or how he would need it, but now, he's ready. 

Lips brush over Jean's slightly open mouth, then, finally, Yuri speaks again. “'He who does not love does not know God, for God is love.' 1 John 4:8."

"Thank you." Jean kisses him again. Yuri knows it's not just for the words themselves, but for the love it took to learn them. 

**Author's Note:**

> > Thank you to our wonderful editor [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae), and to you as the reader.
>> 
>> Please come talk to us! If you want more stories from us, subscribe to both authors! Lots of love,
>> 
>> Venom ([Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free))
>> 
>> MadamRed ([Tumblr](https://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madamredwrites/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/madamredwrites))


End file.
